The LN War
by TheOnlySuperHuman
Summary: Danny begins the trials of his life, that depend he can live as a number, surpass and be welcomed and honored among 'them' or be in a world of hut.
1. Chapter 1

**THE BEGGING**

My names Daniel, I'll just make up a surname, not so much to reveal my own. It's Daniel Davis I'm a 16 year old, half... superhuman you can say. Throughtought my years as a human, people trusted or betrayed me, I'll give a quick run down.

I met this guy named Art, or A for short.. He taught me on how the Numbers and Letters legend came to be, and soon how the world would be unraveled and be eaten by depseration of these so called "Council".

Then there was 1, the second number, Number 0's pure side, he was rather succesful, however, most numbers and letters have '_corrupted'_ sides. 0's was Sdnilb , and 1's was Dloobs's, Thes, Sdnilb, and Dloobs. They formed a group, the leader's Thes, rather troublesome from the start, and cocky along with blood, but became good because of a human.. Like me...

It was then, my life had changed since then.. Here's the begging,

"Crap! They found us!" I agonized as I was shot in the leg by a officer, it was then Thes threw a kitchen knife at his throat.

"Get the hell up you stubborn bastard." Thes then pulled me up to his shoudlers, helping me, carrying the bag, but my gut was throbbing warm... '_**blood**_'... I coughed and grimaced, then he threw me in the van and got in the driver seat, driving away on nitro,

**5 minutes earlier...**

Thes was pointing at the banker's fault security, and threatened him to open it, in the end Thes planted a bomb and shot the security in the heart. I grimaced at that, I felt bad for the killing, but I did what I had to do, to help out those who have fallen to the goverment. The new corrupted goverment.

I held my knees, Doolbs was sitting next to me and whispered

"H3H3H3, R4T635 TR0BL35 K1D W3 G07 36?" (Cryptic Language)

"Shut it you lame excuse for a lethal killer" , and Doolbs just laughed at that, the ride home.


	2. Chapter 2: The Nightmare

Danny was sleeping, he then had a nightmare, reoccuring, rather troublesome.

Danny was running through the street, it was dark, there was puddles of blood... he was scared, lots of things were destroyed, he knew what had happened, but kept it to himself, he then remember someone.. He whispered it and cursed, then ran for her, to see her, he then encountered a black shaded figure that stopped him and stabbed his hands to the floor, on his knees,

"Ow crap!, You fucking little..." Danny cursed.

The black figure scraped his claws against Danny's cheeks, causing him to groan with agony.

"Such an insolent child, there's no room to join the Dark cause with a scrawny little goody-two shoes like you running around." The figure's green eyes glowed, and was to stab Danny, but it pulled away, then Danny awakened, sleeping on his knees, holding them, 

Nightmares, he said to himself. He got to the roof of the abonded hotel, he put on his grey sweater, and looked up at the dawn sky, then jumped down, his hood engaging.


	3. Chapter 3: The Awakening Part 1

Danny walked along the streets at dawn, in the city known as "Lancaster" More or less deserted, the year is 2014, exactly a year after the 'incident', he, Danny, wanted to be proven more tos how he wanted to rise and save people, but as that executed to happen, he said to himself "A hero can save us, Among truly experienced people, there is no decsrimination." He cursed himself to do better, even if he needed to be in league with the 'killer's.

Then Danny looked up at the sun, he thought of his past, and how much affected him into the man he is today, he said to himself he'll on onto the desire of his ancestors, the first Ancestor was D, the full name? Daniel, the first one. He felt a sharp pain on his back, as though he'd been stabbed with a sword. He held onto it, pedestrains looked at him oddly, he cursed a bit, and then a throwing knife injected into his shoulder from a long distance, he bled when he removed it and looked behind him.

"N-No way! You cant be.. We killed you.. Thes used corruption cuts.." Danny said softly.

"That fool just made me stronger." The strange man replied, he was a hunter, and stopped some crimes, but inside he was really corrupted, he wore a ski mask and had a rifle on his back. ", And now I'm gonna finish-" He stopped.

Danny was engaged with rage, he wasn't struggling this time, he stood up broad, he quickly grabbed the knife from his wounded shoulder, bleeding, he didn't care, all he wanted was swift action revenge. He then gripped the knife, his eyes glowed a bit green, a monster _dark _shade of green, he then drifted quickly and looked angry, striked, and stuck the knife inside the man's gut, hard. Even the man could not withstand death, _**this time.**_

Bastard... Danny said while walking away, the puddle of the man's blood dripped and then went into the sewer.


	4. Chapter 4: The Awakening Part 2

Danny was walking to the apartment from the city, he was wearing a messed up and bloody hoodie, he had done a job for one of his close friends, James, as in stealing a car for him, he made a face coming home.

"W3LL W3LL, 7H3 750BL3 M4K3RS B5CK." Said Dloob

"Shut it!" Danny gripped Dloob's collar and shoved him to a wall. ", I'm tired of your fucking bullshit old man, your just another failure, I ain't, so stay the fuck out of my hair!" Danny threw him on the floor, but kept walking after, his arm was tiring.

Danny then thought of a girl in his dream, a girl he loved but he couldn't see..

"Dammit I want to see her.. I _**need **_to see her." Danny said softly.

And with that, he took out a locket, and out came a girl and Danny kissing.


	5. Chapter 5: The End of The Light Part 1

Danny was once again in what was called "**The Dream World**"

He was running from the darkness, carrying the shard of the light, he was the only one in the streets, as the houses were burned down, buildings were destroyed, monuments from centuries were now broken from havoc and chaos, by '_him_', the '**Monster**', the Ruler of the awakening night, the great-destroyer of mankind.

Danny was looking at the destroyed city, sorrowed, then he heared a light voice: _YOU CAUSED THIS! YOU MONSTER! YOU TOOK THE SOULS OF ALL YOUR FRIENDS._

_THEY BECAME ENEMIES BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU LIED TO THEM AND DESTROYED THEIR HOPE. YOU TOOK THE LIVES OF MANY AND DESTROYED A GREAT PART OF MANKIND, YOU CAUSED THIS CALAMAITY. "_

**" SHUT UP!" **Danny exclaimed and retorted, he walked down to the dark figure like once before and looked up at him.

"So you've returned. I knew you would, you could not withstand those three, eh?" The Monster claimed, he knew them somehow.

"Shut up, I'm stuck here til I wake up, I'm gonna walk around." Danny snapped.

Danny started to roam around the forgotten city, but somehow made it to a very familar place, 16 years ago.

"This isn't..." Danny said softly.

"It is, your home, Daniel it's been very long since you were here." The Monster said.

" I was only 6 the last time I was here... I was a child and I drew the house with my sister, brother.. dead father and mother.." Danny said again, softly.

He then kept walking towards rather a long, long street. His face turned a bit red.

"This.. is where I first met and kissed her... _Ann.._" Danny said once again, softly. He looked at the starry sky. ", I need to find her.." With that, he got up and started running towards the neighbor hood, very dark sky.

_**~ 20 minutes later~**_

Danny then went into a house, and searched around, even if it was destroyed, he then saw a green and pink paper ontop of a drawer which said:

"_If you wanna see your little girlfriend again, come to the place we first were destined to find out about us."_

Danny didn't think about it, he jumped out the window and started running towards the big dark and lightish castle in the middle of the city, not destroyed,

"I'll be there.. just wait for me." Danny said encourangingly.

He started to run faster, then within a seconds rest, he started to flit, very fast, he wasn't wearing the same clothes, but a dirty white buisness shirt, slate pants and slate shoes, besides the fact he didn't even notice it.

This is where his fate began. Only the begging.

**THE END OF PART 1**


	6. Chapter 6: The End of the Light Part 2

Danny was starting to hit Flit when he saw familar faces that were resting on the side of the road, his old friends since Junior high.

Brandon, Joe, Albert, Robert, Jerry, Andrew, Alex. He was amazed, he never thought he'd see them, he then realized it wasn't a dream anymore. He was making his dream part of real life!

"Brandon.. Joe.. Alex.. what are you guys doin' here?!" Danny said, excited a bit.

"We came to help, we know what's happening, and we're going to follow you suit all the way." Brandon said.

"This isn't gonna be like the other battles, guys, we need to take it serious, the final battle.." Danny said.

"We know. We've trained every day since you 'left'." Joe said.

"I got my sister to make the right weapons we need and the supplies." Albert also chipped in.

"Alright.. but we need to get something.. well me.. I think I know where it's at, but it's very aincent. Like a rellic. It's a sword." Danny said and explained it's details.  
"It was first made from my first ancestor used in the Great war, that ended and stopped time. It was said that the true wielder can stop time and even stop a war from happening." Danny said, astonshingly.

The others were amused. They agreed to help, so they packed. Danny led as usual to the old abonded factory. He helped them onto the roof, which some of it had glass, some broken. 

"It's down there." Danny meontioned, he then took a step on the glass, slowly and gently, so did the others.

"Crap, it's so slippery..." Andrew said. He scoffed.

"Oh just shut your trap." Robert exclaimed. ", we're not even half-way yet."

"Do you guys hear that?" Danny said after a few more steps, then there was a bit of shaking.

"Oh shit!" Brandon said. ", Crawlers!"

There were little creatures of the dark, from the Void, they jumped on and shattered the glass, bringing everyone down to the dark cold vicinity.

"Oh crap!" Danny yelled.

"I can't see!" Alex shouted.

**The END OF PART 2**


	7. Chapter 7: The Finale

"Holy crap!" Brandon shouted.

"My leg!" Albert cried.

"Guys... I need you to go back into the other dimension.. go as far away as you can... I'll go by myself." Danny said boldly.

"Wait!" All shouted, except him, he went into the castle and saw the Demon Master known as The Ruler of the Awakening Night.

"Alas! The Hunter is here finally. The show may begin! "Said TRAN. (The Ruler of the Awakening Night.)

"You bastard... You caused all of this, now I'm gonna finish my destiny here, and if I die, i'm taking you with me dammit." Danny retorted.

"Oh.. Very touching but you shall see you will not take me, instead, maybe perhaps your old friend, Alex." TRAN said.

"What?..." Danny said softly. "No.. I can't."

"Oh, but it is YOUR destiny. Now, perish Daniel." TRAN said,

"If I want to restore humanity to the world.. I will.. I'm sorry Alex.." Danny said again with a soft tone.

Danny first striked, he sliced some of his foreskin off on his chest, then Alex striked and hit him in the shins. Danny grunted and cried in agony but he got up and cracked his neck, grinning, bleeding on his cheek. For a moment he thought of his Cousin, and then striked at Alex, stabbing his arm. Alex felt nothing but striked Danny in the shoulder, sending him to fly, and he crashed into the wall.

"Aha! Finally we have a winner." TRAN said.

"No... It ain't over...yet.." Danny said, grunting: "I said I was gonna finish my destiny, not die alone.." He stood Broadly.

"It doesn't matter if I am as old as the world or it's sources, not even the blood line of the light, Even if I'm a superhuman and a human, I'm still one person, one soul. I will not tolerate any more disasters from the darkness, I think my people will destroy and win over yours to keep tranqulity at it's peak and then win, but for now, I will NOT let anymore souls get trapped and be damned to the netherworld to suffer for ages. I refuse to let you kill my friends and torment me, you pathetic dickhead!" He strucked TRAN and it cut his legs but his torso stood, coughing a bit. 

"I guess you shall now know your destiny Daniel." TRAN said with a soft chuckle. "I am you, 30 years from now, your Darkness corrupts you, you destroy most of humanity, becoming THE _**Monster. **_You kill Alex and make him your slave, your friends become your enemies, but you corrupt them as well, and they become the Dark, you killed your family as well. Good job, Daniel._**"**_

And with that, Danny stood, weakened, stunned.

But worse was yet to come.


	8. Chapter 8: The End : Alternate Version B

- First Person View -

I remember it, I remember that one night. I was chosen to fight against someone who'd I'd known since childhood. I was rather disturbed and unnerved from tonights 'play'. I coughed from the wound in my chest and slowly got up, sweating.

"The World is ours!" The Monster said.

"No... It ain't." I grinned, ", You fucking bastard... You wont win me over with power, I ain't like that. I believe in the good and not a damned bastard like you. No one dare to underestimate me." I cursed loudly.

"How sad, I'd thought you'd have a 'bloody' heart for Humanity." The Devilish Monster said mischevoulsy.

"Yeah well again, I dont roll that way, and I dont believe in calamity. I was set to bring tranqulity, and dammit I will." I said reassuringly. 

"Then what are you waiting for, Boy!" The Monster, The 'Master', Me challenged.

I smirked and then flitted to him, drawing my sword, I striked at him, and it somewhat severed his arm but it regenerated. I didn't bother to care, I then jumped up and tackled him down and pointed the sword at his heart. he knocked me back and I skid back, holding the sword close to my neck, smirking again, I felt my eyes beam somewhat light blue.

"I'm suprised you son of a bitch. You aint backing down." I cursed.

"You have guts kid, but you will have more within the death of the human race!" The Master said. "-It's bringing the worst out of you, pathetic."

And then I stabbed at his side, he repayed by tripping me and readying to stab my spine, but I rolled away and sliced his feet, getting back up I threw away the messed up sword and took out a sacred dagger, that had been gaven to me back when I was 12 years old, to protect, _somehow..._ Then the master grunted and held me to a wall and pointed a claw at my cheek, I grunted while he slid it, causing it to bleed.

"Just let it happen, no need to fear." He said. I then spat at him. Being rebellious. "You children are so much annoying and disrespectful, time to put you in your place." He said, and with that I somehow brang him down and stabbed his chest with the dagger, he let out a scream of agony and pain, his inside were red instead of green, I smirked, knowing I had won this battle.

_He died..._

"So.. now that I've won..." At this point, my face darkened, I grew short fangs and had a bit of bludged red eyes mixed with green, I grew a bit more muscular and taller in the short 5 minutes, hence I was winning, I grinned evil like and sat on the throne. "So... To conquer more planets... What a tasty snack for me indeed."

Thes, Sdloob, and Dnilb came and bowed to me. I was in control.

I now ruled the galaxy and I would bring it to it's knees, burning the world, I then looked at a picture of Ann "We shall spare her when the world burns." I grinned one last time and laid back, waiting for the destruction.


End file.
